Gabriel
Gabriel 'is role-played by Orion's Dagger. He is the Guardian of Second Chances. History A young hound, he was loyal to a family of nine. A husband, wife, and their seven children. He played with the children, hunted with the father, and protected their home at night. One evening, the father, with a strange light in his eyes and a waver of regret in his hands, held a strange book in his hands. He led Gabriel to the local church, and bound him with rope. Gabriel was frightened. He was placed in a box filled with blood and bones and set in a hole beneath the church's floorboards. He could only whimper. He could almost hear his master's mysterious determination as he buried Gabriel, this deed that would come to be the father's first curse. Strange chanting, and, some strange tinny music so quiet it was almost unreal. Gabriel was buried alive. One year later, the church floor burst open and a hound the color of night tore its way out of the ground. He returned to his home to find things were wrong. Strange things seem to have taken place while he was gone. Black burns were across the home's ceiling, a strange , deep hole was in the childrens' room, one of his master's children was simply an iron statue huddled in the corner, tears constantly falling from its eyes. With nothing left to return to, Gabriel moved on, a strange spurring in the back of his mind pushed him to ''do something. And so he did. Now, Gabriel roams across the land, confronting the wicked and offering them a chance to repent. He knows not why he does this or how. Should they refuse or turn on their word, his jaws will take a hold of their heart, sealing their positive emotions until they either beg forgiveness and truly repent, or die. He does not know what pushes him to do this, but he does it nonetheless. Appearance Growing in size over the centuries, he is a massive hound as black as the night, his eyes glowing like red embers. His shadow is that of a goat. Shadows whip around his feet. His appearance changes over the day, at day he is simply the massive black hound with the shadow of a goat, but as night turns and midnight approaches, he slowly grows in size and his shadow melds into his body. At midnight he is at his largest, with the white skull and horns of a goat replacing his upper head. Personality Despite his changed form, he remains a kind and protective hound. Protective of children yet holding cruel words he shouts at the wrongdoers. A bit gruff, he loves partaking in companionship. Abilities '''Darkness - Gabriel can travel quicker through shadows and the darkness of then night. The time of day also affects his appearance, as appears at his largest at midnight. He can hold others' hearts with the shadows, completely suppressing their positive emotions. Relationships [[Billy|'Billy']] - While Gabriel is a bit concerned about Billy's moral code, he understands Billy's hatred in a way. While he doesn't push his ideals on Billy, Gabriel at least tries to help him by stopping by the Forest of Abbadon to converse. [[Adam Harrison|'Adam Harrison']] - A friend. Gabriel has seen and talked with Adam, and they get along, however he is worried about the boy's future when considering who Adam's allies are. [[Charcoal|'Charcoal']] - Gabriel has spotted Charcoal through windows once or twice. His protective instincts for the poor children Charcoal is hurting kick in as he tries to capture and tear apart Charcoal; perhaps even just eat Charcoal completely up. However, Charcoal seems to be far more clever and quick than it appears, and has gotten away without even a single bite every time. [[James|'James']] - Gabriel is wary of James, as it seems James has considerable knowledge of him. While it appears James is mostly going off of the legends based off him, Gabriel has had several closer run ins with the hunters. He does his best to avoid them, but it seems they are developing a way of tracking his next location. [[The Dread Doctor|'The Dread Doctor']] - They have nearly caught him once. After the run-in, he did some research on the group, and is horrified of what they would be able to do if they had actually caught him. Gabriel is far more careful now, wary of both James' traps, and the Dread Doctors' traps. Trivia *Based on a combination of various similar creatures from folklore and mythology. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Animal Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Gaudin Family